


crawl inside you

by rizelmine



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blood Drinking, Body Horror, F/F, Human Junketsu, Injections, Skin Horror, Take the title literally, Unhealthy One Sided Relationship or maybe just an obsessive thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizelmine/pseuds/rizelmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I would never do that." Junketsu paused and gave a smile that inflicted both calm and fear. "I love drinking your blood too much to kill you that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	crawl inside you

"What would happen if I dug under your skin, Lady Kiryuin?"

The question was tossed up into the air as casually as a comment about the weather. 

"I'd die."

There was a pause as Satsuki sipped her tea before returning her gaze back to her uniform.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I could."

"Oh."

Junketsu looked over at her and Satsuki caught a particular look in her eyes. There was a definite suggestion of something else, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was exactly. 

"Could you though, really?"

She turned her chair to face the kamui completely and set her cup down on a small table beside her. Satsuki's face betrayed a certain expectancy that she wasn't completely aware of.

"Of course."

The pale figure started taking slow steps towards Satsuki. Her face still had the original look of suggestion, which Satsuki assumed was supposed to be one of seduction, while also starting to display her more familiar look of bloodlust. 

"When you wear me," she paused in both her speech and her steps, "When you're inside me, think of all the blood I take from you."

She now stood directly in front of Satsuki's chair and leaned in slightly, so they could look each other in the eye.

"All the little holes in your skin." 

Junketsu rested her cold hands on Satsuki's arms and began to slowly move them upwards.

"Couldn't I just... Very easily I could..." She paused to give her arms a slight squeeze. "Slip my life fibers inside them?" 

Her red eyes met with Satsuki's once more, but she was disappointed to see that her expression had not changed much. However, Junketsu knew enough about the woman to spot the budding of fear, no matter how small. 

"As I said before, that would kill me."

"Yes it would." 

Junketsu had slowly been moving in closer and now there was hardly any space between their faces.

"At any moment, I could just kill you. Of course I could do that anyways without the whole, skin thing."

The pause left after Junketsu spoke was the longest one that had been present during this entire encounter. That, however, didn't stop Junketsu from drawing even closer to her, now almost sharing the chair with Satsuki.

"Then," Satsuki had stopped looking into Junketsu's eyes, figuring the uniform was getting some pleasure from it. "Do you plan on killing me?"

Junketsu moved away slightly, questioning herself. Was this just a tease or an addition to her list of threats on Satsuki's life. The thought had just popped up in her head and she spoke it on a whim. Junketsu was curious on going through with it completely, but she wasn't a fool.

"No, I would never do that." Junketsu paused and gave a smile that inflicted both calm and fear. "I love drinking your blood too much to kill you that way."

"Well, isn't that a relief." Satsuki's body relaxed and she looked at Junketsu fully. Her gaze was questioning, curious of what she was going to do or say next.

"If Lady Kiryuin forgives me, then I'm sure it's alright if I am fed now." Taking advantage of how close they were, Junketsu moved in to bite Satsuki's neck.

She paused when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, followed by a feeling of numbness. 

"Always one of step ahead, as expected of Lady Kiryuin."

Satsuki pulled the now empty syringe out from Junketsu's neck and set it down on the small table.

"Since I'm allowing you to walk around, I decided it was best to carry tranquilizers."

"Of course."

Junketsu began to slump over more until she fell completely on Satsuki.

"Just please feed me when I awake."

"No promises."

-

Satsuki awoke the next morning with a strange feeling that she couldn't exactly place. She checked her body over, making sure Junketsu had not bitten her during the night and didn't find a single bitemark. Writing it off as simple paranoia from her previous conversation with the uniform, Satsuki went to get ready. 

When it was time to get dressed, she couldn't find Junketsu in the normal designated area where the uniform slept. Once she returned to her room to grab one of her regular outfits, Satsuki found Junketsu sitting on her bed.

"Good morning Lady Kiryuin."

"I don't care to ask where you've been, I need to get dressed." 

The command gave Junketsu slight shivers and she moved from the bed walked over to Satsuki. She embraced her and parts of her body started to unwind before reforming into shape on Satsuki's body.

"Must you do it this way?"

"This is faster. It's only fair for me to do this, since I wasted so much of your time."

Junketsu's human form was fully unwound and she began to adjust herself on Satsuki's body, forming the usual dress.

Satsuki felt something sudden, as if Junketsu had tighted herself too much on certain areas of her body. The feeling soon passed, leaving behind the slight sensation of an itch. 

"My apologies Lady Kiryuin. I must have gotten a bit too excited."

"It is fine." 

Though something still felt off to Satsuki. She took a portion of her skirt between two fingers and gave it a slight rub.

"The fabric is thinner than usual."

"You can blame that on you forgetting to feed me, unless-"

"There's no time."

"Of course."

-

Satsuki felt uneasy for the majority of the day. The small itch refused to go away as well. Junketsu provided excuses; it was possible that she didn't reform in the right shape and she hadn't been fed recently. 

During the day, when she had other things to focus on, Satsuki accepted these reasons, but once she returned to her room she was determined to get to find the truth behind the matter. 

Junketsu unraveled herself and reformed into her human shape. 

"If you will excuse me Lady Kiryuin, I am going to go rest. I do hope you find what is troubling you."

As she turned to walk away, Satsuki stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Junketsu. Your hair is shorter."

"Ah. That it is"

Satsuki felt Junketsu's wrist become as thin as a sheet of fabric and then like strings as she pulled herself out of her grip.

"Lady Kiryuin, you are very observant. I am sure you will the source of your problem." 

Without giving Satsuki time to stop her, Junketsu walked off. 

Satsuki's hand felt a bit odd, but the feeling was different than the ones from earlier in the day. Stranger still, was the fact that the itches that seemed to have been under her skin were gone. 

She waited and waited for the sensation to return to her, as she didn't have much to investigate if there was nothing to look into, but the feelings did not come back. 

Satsuki supposed that she should be relieved, but something still felt wrong. She tried doing various things but nothing seemed to calm her nerves.

"Still troubled?"

Junketsu had walked up behind Satsuki, who turned to face her. 

"Possibly, but this is not something for you to concern yourself with."

"Oh, is that so? Then I am guessing Lady Kiryuin does not wish to see a magic trick."

"Not one done by you."

"How cruel. However, may I ask you to be less cruel by finally feeding me?"

Sighing, Satsuki pulled her collar away from her neck, exposing a portion of her skin.

Junketsu approached her without a word and leaned up to bite into Satsuki's neck. 

Satsuki had gotten used to the initial pain, but there seemed to be something else. The sensation, similar to one from that morning, was centered just where Junketsu was biting her and seemed to be spreading.

She moved her hand up to grab Junketsu's face and spoke with a commanding tone.

"That's enough."

Junketsu slowly pulled her sharp teeth out Satsuki's neck. She wore a disappointed expression on her face.

"Lady Kiryuin that was barely any blood."

"What are you doing?"

"I was drinking your blood until-"

"No."

Satsuki gestured to the area around the bitemark.

"You did something Junketsu. The feeling from before came back." 

"Lady Kiryuin you look upset. How about that magic trick?"

Before she could protest, Junketsu reached her hands towards the bite on Satsuki's neck. She dug two fingers into the wound, causing more blood to come out. Satsuki flinched as Junketsu worked her fingers deeper.

With a quick motion, Junketsu pulled her fingers out and held between them was a white cloth. She shook it lightly before it unraveled into life fibers and became part of her body.

"See, I told you I could do it." 

"So, the feelings from before-"

"They were me, inside your skin, Lady Kiryuin." 

Junketsu held Satsuki in an embrace.

"It's the opposite of how we normally are. I'm wearing you. It's only fair isn't it? Since you're always wearing me..."

There was the familiar feeling of a syringe. Junketsu let out a sigh, but it seemed to be one of enjoyment.

"Is that how it's going to be, Lady Kiryuin? Like I said, I can get under your skin no problem, but I enjoy you too much to kill you that way."

Junketsu began to slump over and Satsuki made no effort to keep her upright.

"Though... wearing you, digging into your skin like that, I think it's something I could really used to..."

With a soft thud, Junketsu hit the ground. Satsuki looked down on her, face not showing all the emotions she felt.

There was an itch under her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I have no idea where this idea came from but I hope you like it.


End file.
